planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koba
| |Last = | }} ' Koba' was an altered bonobo with a strong hatred for humans, stemming from years of neglect and abuse. He had a scar over his blind eye and looks more feral than the other apes held at Gen-Sys Laboratories. Koba eventually becomes a senior member of Caesar's colony of apes. He was initially a staunch ally of Caesar, but later became disillusioned with him after seeing his sympathy and compassion towards humans. History Early Life Koba was born and raised in a primate research facility. He was taught sign language and was very close to his handler Mary. Koba considered apes who didn't use sign language "big black caterpillars", and identified himself with humans. After his mother was beaten to death by their alcoholic caregiver Roger, funding for the program he was involved in was cut, and he was then sold to a TV studio under the care of Tommy. There, he lived with another ape who knew sign language named Milo. Tommy was the producer of a comedy show entitled Monkey of the House, and frequently made the two of them do tricks, electrocuting them if they failed. The show was cancelled due to poor ratings and litigation sparked by Milo biting an unruly child visiting the set. Turning to drink, Tommy began to take his anger out on the two apes. He slashed Koba's face with a knife after the bonobo attempted to defend himself, then blinded one of his eyes with a lit cigarette. Tommy eventually killed himself, and the two apes attempted to escape his home, only to be caught by animal control officers. Koba was subsequently separated from Milo and moved to various laboratories, where boredom and fear of physical abuse caused him to exhibit self-harming behaviors such as pulling his fur out and injuring his knuckles whilst trying to Sign with the walls and floors of his cage. He was eventually discovered by Gen-Sys neuroscientist Amol, who knew sign language and used Koba in various experiments. Although Koba formed a bond with Amol, the neuroscientist's superior, Steven Jacobs, fired him, and confronted Koba in his cage, deriding him as nothing more than an animal. This proved to be the breaking point for Koba, who repudiated all affection he had for humans and focused on Jacobs as the source of all his pain.Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm - The Official Movie Prequel Rise of the Planet of Apes Koba was subsequently sent to Gen-Sys Laboratories in order to test the new ALZ-113 retrovirus. chimp handler Robert Franklin guessed that Koba had been experimented on for years before he arrived, due to his docility on the operating table. This was however a ruse, as Koba wanted to get close enough to Jacobs to kill him. Upon seeing Jacobs, Koba shook off his breathing mask containing the retrovirus, accidentally releasing it onto Franklin. Upon being subjected to various intelligence tests, Koba was quickly capable of scoring 15 on the Lucas' Tower test and spelling "Jacobs" on a chalkboard-screen with his finger showing his great contempt for the man who authorized his torment. Liberation Koba was freed by Caesar during the early stages of the Ape Rebellion and immediately admired him for liberating him along with the other experimented apes.Rise of the Planet of the Apes It would seem that he went off on his own as he walked in the opposite direction of the apes during his escape (most likely to find Jacobs) but later met up with the other apes as they were causing mass chaos in the city. He and the other apes then set their sights on the Golden Gate Bridge as their next target before escaping to true freedom. Ape Leader At the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba was ordered by Caesar to lead the chimpanzees in an attack from above using the bridge's high-wire supports. At the battle's conclusion, Steven Jacobs who been wounded by Buck and the crashing of his helicopter had begged Caesar for help as his damaged helicopter dangled precariously over the water below. Caesar, angered over his friend's demise refused to help him and left Koba to do whatever he pleased with the human. Jacobs recognizing Koba from the Gen-Sys Laboratories got scared as the bonobo began to approach the helicopter and gently nudge it off balance with his feet. In defiance against Koba, Jacobs called him a "stupid monkey". With an angry snarl Koba pushed the helicopter plummeting into the bay, sending a screaming Jacobs to his death. Later, in Muir Woods Park, he attacked Dr. Will Rodman and was about to kill him before he was stopped by Caesar. Although angered by this, he soon acknowledged Caesar's leadership with the other apes. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Firestorm Koba's first days of freedom were problematic for him, as he had never seen the moon before, had difficulty sorting through his now more vivid memories, and integrating with the non-altered apes, whom he still considered beneath him. Nevertheless, he continued to look up to Caesar, and hoped to be given a greater role in maintaining the safety of the colony. When the colony was attacked by the forces of Anvil, Koba proved his trustworthiness by discovering tracking devices in fruit left as bait by Anvil mercenaries, then held off an assault amidst tear gas whilst Caesar and the other apes moved to a safer location. Upon returning to Caesar, Caesar embraced him and called him his brother. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes 10 years after being freed from captivity, Koba serves as an advisor to Caesar, despite his opposition to Caesar's fondness for humans. Koba along with the other adult apes is now a mentor to the younger apes and is also idolized by Caesar's son, Blue Eyes who sees the bonobo as an uncle. Malcolm, the co-founder of a human settlement, attempts to make peace with the apes to gain access to a hydroelectric generator at a dam in their territory, which could provide long-term power to the city. Koba encourages him to wipe the humans out while they are desperate. Seeing prospects for peace, Caesar allows Malcolm access to the dam provided they work unarmed. Usurpation Koba spies on the human armoury and confronts Caesar about his tolerance of the humans. Caesar beats Koba for his insolence but forgives him instead of killing him, causing Koba to secretly make plans to usurp him. Koba steals an M4A1 assault rifle from the armoury after murdering two human guards. The night power is restored to the city, the humans rejoice and Malcolm's team celebrates with the apes while Koba beats Carver to death and has two of his henchmen set the apes' home alight. In hiding, Koba uses the assault rifle to shoot Caesar as the two lock eyes, presumably killing him as the latter's body falls off a ledge. The ape colony enters a frenzy with the loss of the Alpha Male and Koba takes advantage of the confusion to blame Malcolm's team for Caesar's death and the burning colony, brainwashing Blue Eyes. He orders war with the humans as the only option. Assuming leadership, Koba orders the young and females into hiding and leads the remaining apes to war in San Francisco. The pack overwhelms the armoury and charge the gates of the highrise heavily armed. Despite heavy casualties, Koba's command allows the apes to overrun the highrise and take the humans prisoner. Koba encourages the apes to round up all remaining humans. When Ash refuses to kill an unarmed man on Koba's orders, citing Caesar's teachings, Koba kills Ash by throwing him off a balcony and rounds up all remaining Caesar sympathizers as prisoners. Battle With Caesar Blue Eyes later learns his father is alive, and with help, manages to free the humans and the apes loyal to Caesar. The freed apes join Caesar and travel to the summit of the highrise to confront Koba. At first, it establishes a frenzied argument between the two apes. Koba stated that the apes now follow him but Caesar remarks that they follow him to war with the humans though Koba states they will win the war with him leading them. He mocks Caesar, saying "Apes together strong. Caesar weak." But Caesar, unhurt, labels Koba as weaker. Koba becomes angry and attacks his former friend and an intense fistfight breaks out. Both fighters use nearby debris as melee weapons and shields, and the other apes can do nothing but watch. While Caesar and Koba battle to establish supremacy, C-4 explosives detonate underneath the tower, injuring and killing several apes. As Caesar and others assist the injured, Koba picks up an M4A1 and opens fire on them, killing and wounding many apes including Maurice. Caesar angrily disarms Koba of his assault rifle by tackling him but this causes them to nearly fall off the platform. Caesar manages to pull himself to safety while Koba is left hanging on a ledge clinging for dear life. Death Koba, dangling from the ledge pleads Caesar to save him, citing the "Ape not kill ape" law. Caesar grabs Koba's hand and pulls him up relieving Koba, until he looks into Caesar's eyes and hears him say in a dark tone, "You are not ape". Caesar then lets go of Koba's hand and lets the screaming ape fall straight down a large tunnel presumably to his death, thus putting an end to the rogue ape's reign. The apes, including Caesar, then mourn Koba's death, as he had previously been like a brother to Caesar. Legacy More to come... Personality Koba was the most dangerous enemy the apes and the humans had ever faced. He was obsessive, brilliant, ruthless, arrogant, dismissive, manipulative, violent, athletic, deceptive, strong, warlike, sadistic, selfish, masochistic, dangerous and powerful. This is stemmed from the fact that Koba was cruelly experimented on by Gen-Sys Laboratories scientists, to the point where he was against humans to the point of total monomania. Rise of the Planet of the Apes Koba, traumatized and disordered by the years of experimentation, abuse and neglect he had received, was psychologically unbalanced and extremely vengeful, with a bitter vendetta against humans, notably Steven Jacobs. Malakai Youmans noted that Koba's neutral expression was identical to those he'd seen on the faces of child soldiers he'd encountered in Central Africa. Highly intelligent, callous and bitterly cynical, Koba enacted his vengeance against Jacobs at the climax of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, by brutally killing him without saying a word and a mere, adamant and malevolent glare flashing in his eyes. He was also short-tempered, aggressive, ruthless, strong, vindictive, powerful and had a strong hatred for humans due to them treating him like a guinea pig and torturing him with their research. Ironically, his revenge and hatred was the cause of humanity's downfall due to him pulling off his gas mask and putting on the face of Robert Franklin and infecting him with the ALZ-113 that would later affect all of humanity. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Despite his past experiences, Koba did have a kinder side which was shown when he was under the care of human caretaker named Mary who was like a mother to him. Now after suffering under the foot of humans he only shows this side when he is in the company of his own kind who truly understand and can relate to what he went through. He served as a mentor to the younger generation of apes, especially his honorary nephews Blue Eyes and Ash, the sons of his close friends, Caesar and Rocket. He was also kind to the other adult apes, including Maurice of whom he offered fruit to during the early days before the Ape Village was established. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes However Koba's hatred for humans was eventually reborn when humans were rediscovered 10 years after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge and Simian Flu. His actions of getting rid of them went too far as it resulted in the destruction of his people's newly built home in the Muir Woods Park and the impending war against humans that also harmed his ape brethren. He maintained his extreme respect towards Caesar's benevolence, but that didn't imply that he agreed with his leader. Despite Koba's tremendous respect for Caesar, this did not stop him from gunning down his old friend in the end. Because of his hatred towards humans, he showed no remorse in wanting to hurt them or kill them whether they are good such as his scene with Will Rodman. Koba sees all humans as nothing but pests of society and desires for all of them to suffer just as he did so underneath their whim. Koba also showed no mercy when killing his own kind when they fail to obey him as seen when he throws Ash to his death with Blue Eyes and other young apes watching on. During the course of Dawn, Koba begins to shows alarming signs of chronic mental disorder, the main traits of this being extreme violence, egomania and incapacity for remorse. This leads to Koba becoming a violent psychopath towards the end of the film. Koba was also Machiavellian; He brainwashed Blue Eyes, Caesar's son, to fight by his side, and also staged Caesar's death and the destruction of the colony home, whilst blaming the humans who would have been the most obvious threat to the colony. Koba was highly intelligent and astute, sharing the same cerebrality as Caesar, even if his path of thought was far more erratic than Caesar. Koba was maniacal and deluded, his experiences in Gen-Sys Laboratories inspiring him into violence against humans, to the point of being megalomaniacal and egocentric, not to mention callous against his fellow apes: He was not at all above murdering his own people if they displeased him. Koba's concept of being incredibly manipulative was piqued when he successfully made two human soldiers think he was stupid, shown by his faked playfulness with guns. However, he showed his true colors to the soldiers when, during one encounter, after entertaining them with his feigned stupidity, he shot them both with their own guns without a second thought. He shares the same charisma as Caesar, but he wastes his oratory and leadership talents by resorting to violence, oppression and tyranny. He preferred to use force rather than diplomacy to settle differences with an opponent. Koba was also a person of excellent intelligence and cunning, shown by him destroying the colony home, as well as attempting to kill Caesar, whilst simultaneously framing the humans in the process. Also, he was also a meticulously powerful tactician, shown by his proficiency in leading the human holocaust at the climax of the film. However, in his belief that physical power solved everything, he was powerless when Caesar used psychological warfare. Koba was pyromaniacal, shown in his gleeful use of machine-guns during the final battle, and when he happily sets the ape colony home on fire. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Koba was very powerful and strong. This is especially shown when he was able to severely beat and kill ape hater Carver in the dead of night and when he was able to kill countless humans in a tank with no effort. *'Advanced Intelligence:' Even before he was exposed to the ALZ-113, he had some level of intelligence, after Koba was exposed to the ALZ-113, at Gen-Sys Laboratories by Will and his team who tested it on him. He became much more intelligent than before, it was unknown how much his advanced intelligence and IQ had increased. *'Skilled Combatant:' Koba was an exceptionally skilled combatant, near the climax of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba proved himself to be a capable close-range fighter. During the assault on the human settlement in San Francisco, he primarily used an M4A1 with ACOG and an M249 SAW. He was capable of holding his ground against Caesar on two occasions, even if he did not last very long against Caesar the first time. *'Sign Language:' Like Caesar, Koba knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication, he learned it from his friend, Milo. * Speech: After being exposed to the ALZ-113, Koba has gained the ability of speech, and verbally berated Caesar for his tolerance of humans. It is shown that his speech like Caesar is near complete as he was able to tell the humans that he captured they would be exposed to the torment the apes had faced. * Expert Leader: Like Caesar, Koba was a natural leader as he was able to take control over the scared population in a matter of seconds and successfully lead them to victory despite the many deaths of his army. *'Expert Tactician:' Like Caesar, Koba was a brilliant tactician. He was a brilliant orator and could rally whole hordes of delusional and angry apes in a crisis that he (ironically) started. Combining oratory skills, brutality and propaganda, Koba was a deadly enemy on the debating table, and on the battlefield. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Koba's good friend turned enemy. Caesar is Koba's opposite; while Koba hates humans for all the abuse he's suffered from them, Caesar still holds compassion for humans. Caesar initially trusted Koba enough to task him with leading the assault on the Golden Gate Bridge, though he grew wary of him when the latter attacked Will, viewing him as too "impulsive". Nevertheless, Koba greatly admired Caesar for freeing the other apes and sought to gain his approval from the beginning. He gained Caesar's respect upon discovering tracking devices in fruit left as bait by Anvil forces, and was later adopted as Caesar's brother after he risked his life holding off an attack whilst Caesar led the rest of the troop to safety. During the 10 year time jump, Koba is now an advisor to Caesar and has a close association with him and his eldest son, Blue-Eyes, the pair are now friends and are like brothers. Upon the rediscovery of humans, Koba surmise that Caesar favors them more than the apes, thus Koba began to rebel. Koba shot Caesar while hiding and set the village on fire, pinning the blame on the humans. He then lead the ape's to war and captured most of the humans in San Francisco. Koba imprisoned the apes loyal to Caesar and killed Ash for not killing a human. When Caesar reveals himself to be alive, Koba stated that Caesar had no place among the apes as they follow him now but Caesar remarked they follow him to war. Koba stated the apes will win the war with him leading them before calling Caesar weak however, this did not faze Caesar who stated "Koba weaker" causing the latter to lash out at his former friend. As the two fought Caesar express his contempt for koba's actions stating he loved Koba as a brother but Koba tried to justify his actions saying Caesar was a brother to humans and he was fighting for apes, but Caesar stated Koba's actions were not for the welfare of the apes, only himself. This statement was proven in a way as when Dreyfus detonated the C4 Koba spotted a gun and he used it to open fire on all the other apes while trying to shoot Caesar who avoided the barrage of bullets as the other apes ran for cover but there were some that had either been killed or gravely wounded. This act was stopped by Caesar who quickly tackled Koba to the ground causing both to nearly fall over a pit though Caesar managed to pull himself to safety as Koba was left dangling for dear life. Koba cowardly begged Caesar to save him stating the "Ape not kill ape" law which caused Caesar to pick him up relieving Koba until he saw the dark look in Caesar's eyes. Caesar stated that Koba "You are not ape" and dropped the screaming Koba to his death. This act was shown to have been done with reluctance as Caesar would later mourn Koba's death showing that despite the latter's actions the previous bond of the brotherhood still meant something to him. Rocket Rocket is Koba's good friend turned enemy. Despite their limited interactions during and after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba and Rocket became friends. When Caesar asks Rocket to summon a group of apes to him in the early days in their quest to survive, Rocket finds Koba and takes him to Caesar with the other apes. Rocket was later injured after falling from a tree branch when a human named Corbin fired his gun. Koba then tackled Corbin to the ground and carried the injured Rocket up to a tree, thus saving Rocket's life. As the years go on, Rocket and Koba remain on good terms until Rocket's son, Ash is shot by accident by Carver. Koba argues with Rocket saying that he does not love his son enough to want justice for his shooting. Rocket argues back saying that he will do whatever Caesar wants to do and that he doesn't follow Koba's orders. After Koba attempts to kill Caesar, Rocket is locked up with Maurice and other apes who are loyal to the supposedly dead Ape king for not being loyal to Koba. Also, Koba dishonors Rocket by murdering his son for his disloyalty. Mary Mary was the kind caregiver of Koba and his mother. Koba bonded with Mary, who disapproved of the rough way in which Roger handled Koba. She is later seen to be extremely upset when she realizes that Koba's mother had died (after being beaten to death by a drunk Roger) and is later forced to give up Koba after the funding for her ape language project is cut. She however promises Koba that he will be going to a nice home, which later turns out to be false, with Koba being sent to the abusive Tommy. Will Rodman Will Rodman was the scientist who experimenting on Koba with the ALZ-113. Despite not having much direct interaction with Will, Koba despised him because he was human. When Will was searching for Caesar in the forest after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba came across him and pushed him to the ground, wanting to kill him due to his race. Koba was stopped by Caesar, who pushed him out of the way and threatened him not hurt his adoptive father. It was during this confrontation that Koba realized that Caesar has compassion for the humans. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is one of Koba's students and honorary nephew turned enemy. From a very young age, Blue Eyes has looked up to Koba and Koba took it in his stride to turn the young prince's beliefs against Caesar. By the time Blue Eyes became old enough to have his own opinion, Koba had influenced him enough that Blue Eyes' beliefs had driven a wedge between Blue Eyes and his father. After the hunting trip that saw Blue Eyes scarred by a bear, Koba told Blue Eyes to be proud of his scars and that they were a sign of strength. After Ash is shot by Carver in the forest, Blue Eyes agrees with Koba that something has to be done to avenge Ash's shooting. After Blue Eyes has a disagreement with Caesar, Koba comforts him. When Caesar is helping Malcolm with the dam, Koba approaches Blue Eyes who is sharpening his spear and demands to know where Caesar is. Blue Eyes tells him his father is with the humans and follows him to Caesar. Blue Eyes watches conflicted as Koba fights his father. After Caesar is shot by Koba and the humans are blamed, Blue Eyes, more than willing to avenge his father, accompanies Koba with Ash in tow into the city. After witnessing Koba throw Ash to his death, Blue Eyes turns on Koba. Ash victim.]]Ash was one of Koba's students and honorary nephews. Koba's hold over Ash wasn't nearly as strong as his hold over Blue Eyes was. During the attack on the humans they fight the humans in a building, Koba prompts the younger apes to kill humans, Ash bluntly refuses, citing Caesar's teachings, which causes the bonobo to grab the young chimpanzee, dragging him up the stairs and throwing him to his death with Blue Eyes watching in horror. Milo Milo was Koba's friend. They met when Koba was sent to a new home after his first home was shut down due to lack of funding. They quickly became close. When they were forced to live with vile television producer, Tommy. They constantly looked out for each other and were each other's confidante. They would often escape their cages at night and play and steal Tommy's food. After Tommy killed himself, the pair were forced to separate. Koba's Mother An unnamed bonobo was Koba's mother. Koba was very close to his mother growing up and often found comfort with her whenever he was frightened. He would often ask her to tickle him which she would and it would always make him feel better. One day, when they received a new caretaker named Roger, he wasn't nice like the previous caretaker and would act abusive towards them. One day, Roger began to beat Koba. His mother stepped in to protect and was beaten with a bag of Oranges. Later, his mother died from her injuries which greatly devastated Koba. He would often ask for her, while their kind human caretaker, Mary would tell him gently that his mother was gone. Maurice Maurice is Koba's good friend turned enemy. Their first interaction is when Koba offers Maurice some fruit. They sit and talk while they eat and Maurice notices that when Koba eats he shakes. Koba notices the same thing with Maurice, and Maurice explains about Caesar's "mist" making them more intelligent. Nevertheless, the two apes have had their differences, with Maurice having once rebuked Koba for dismissing the non-altered apes in the colony as "big black caterpillars". Koba also notices that Maurice is somewhat wary of him. As the years go on, Koba and Maurice have more interaction as they both serve as teachers to the younger generation. Maurice stands against Koba when he advances towards Alexander and Malcolm and later, Koba has Maurice, along with Rocket locked up because of their continued loyalty to Caesar. During his final confrontation with Caesar, Koba accidentally wounds Maurice when opening fire on Caesar. This fatal mistake leads to Koba's downfall. Luca Luca is Koba's good friend turned enemy. Not much is known about their relationship due to the little to no interaction between the two apes, but the two seem to have had a good friendship before Koba overthrew Caesar. In the beginning of Dawn, after the humans reappear and Koba is charged with following them Luca tries to join him but is halted by Caesar before he could. When Koba overthrows Caesar Luca seems to follow his orders without question as he took part in the attack on the city after thinking Caesar was killed by humans. However, at some point Koba may have found out about Luca's loyalty still belonging to Caesar and had Luca imprisoned along with Caesar's other loyalties. Luca may have grown to despise Koba for this as he later joined Blue Eyes and the other apes in overthrowing Koba and restoring Caesar back to power. It is unknown how Luca reacted to Koba's death but he may have mourned the latter's fall as they were former comrades. Steven Jacobs Koba developed a strong hatred for Steven Jacobs after the latter fired Amol, the only person to communicate with him in sign language in years. He also resented Jacob's callous dismissal of his intelligence, and plotted to kill him by acting docile with his handlers. During the climax of the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Caesar gives Koba the order to do whatever he wants to Jacobs and pushes the ruined helicopter over the edge of the bridge with Jacobs still inside, screaming, "Stupid Monkey!" as he plunges to his death. Amol Amol was Koba's human friend, and one of his few human friends. More to Come... Grey Grey was Koba's friend. Koba told Grey to light the Ape Village on fire. During the Battle in San Francisco, Grey was blown up and killed by a tank. Enraged at the human assistance, Koba races towards the tank, jumps on the tank, pummels the human on top, kill the driver and takes control of the tank, thus avenging Grey's death. Stone Stone is Koba's friend along with Grey. As a follower of Koba he is instructed by Koba to help plant evidence that humans were responsible for the burning the Ape Village and Caesar's death. Mary Mary was one of Koba's kind caregiver. More to Come... Kuo Kuo was one of Koba's kind caregiver. More to Come... Roger Roger was one of Koba's abusive caregivers, He was also the human who killed Koba's mother. More to Come... Tommy Tommy was one of Koba's abusive "caregiver", who forced Koba and his friend Milo to do tricks for a TV entertainment show "Monkey of the house", electrocuting them if they failed. After his TV show was cancelled, Tommy takes it out on Koba, cutting him and burning his eye with a cigarette as he pleaded for him to stop. Tommy later points a gun at Koba, before turning it on himself and committing suicide. Quotes *"Don't feel bad Blue Eyes. Scars make you strong."(Signed) - Koba to Blue Eyes. *"Must attack them now! Before they attack us!" - (Signed) Koba during the Ape Council meeting. *"For years I was a prisoner in their lab. They cut me...Tortured me. You freed me, I would do anything you ask. But we must show strength!" - (Signed) Koba to Caesar. *"If they get power, they'll be more dangerous! Why help them?!" - (Signed) Koba to Caesar. *"(Chuckle) Human work? (Points to scar behind ear) Human work. (Points to scar on forearm) Human work. (Points to scar running down face) HUMAN WORK!" - Koba reacting angrily to Caesar's willingness to let humans work within the Ape Village (Spoken). *"Enough guns here to kill every ape. Must warn Caesar." - (Signed) Koba after discovering the humans' armory. *"Humans attack your sons, you let them stay?! Put apes in danger! Caesar love humans more than apes! More than your sons!" - Koba berating Caesar for his love towards humans (Spoken). * "Forgive me." - Koba submitting after being beaten by Caesar (Spoken). *"Humans kill Caesar, burn ape homes! Go get them! Apes must attack human city! Fight back! Come! Fight for Caesar!" - Koba rallying the apes after Caesar's alleged assassination at the hands of the humans (Spoken). *"We will avenge your father's death!" (Signed) - Koba to Blue Eyes. *"Go ahead Ash...Make humans pay". - Koba encouraging Ash to murder unarmed humans (Signed). *"Caesar gone. Apes follow Koba now." - Koba after murdering Ash for insubordination (Spoken). *"Humans, you ape prisoner! Now you will know life in cage!" - Koba to human prisoners (Spoken). *(Koba) "Caesar has no place here, apes follow Koba now."(Caesar) "Follow Koba to war."(Koba) "Apes win war, apes together strong! Caesar...Weak."(Caesar) "Koba...Weaker." - Exchange between Koba and Caesar prior to battle (Spoken). *"Caesar brother to humans! Koba fight for ape! Free ape!" - Koba during battle with Caesar (Spoken). *(Koba) "Ape not kill ape." (Caesar) "You are not ape." - Koba and Caesar prior to Koba's death (Spoken). *"No!" - Koba's last words as he plummets to his death (Spoken). Notes * Koba was named after Joseph Stalin, who used 'Koba' as a nickname before the Russian Revolution.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin#Origin_of_name.2C_nicknames_and_pseudonyms Joseph Stalin, nicknames and pseudonyms] * Perhaps coincidentally, the Niokolo Koba National Park is a Unesco World Heritage site and the only protected area in Senegal known to have wild chimpanzees.Niokolo Koba National Park at A.P.E.S Wiki (a different kind of Apes Wiki!) * Koba is a bonobo, a species of ape found to the south of the Congo River in Africa. Once thought to be chimpanzees, they have been classified as a seperate species. * Koba is responsible for the ALZ-113 pandemic. * Koba may be based on two real life apes: Kanzi, a bonobo who mastered keyboard communication at Georgia State University (and whose name also starts with the letter "K"); and a wild, aggressive chimpanzee named Saddam, who was known to have murdered a number of children near the Kibale National Park in Uganda before he was hunted down by an angry mob. * Asked about sequels, director Rupert Wyatt suggested one possible scenario in which Koba would take on the role as the main antagonist: "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) This portrayal of Koba might suggest similarities to Aldo, or to Stalin (also a significant influence on Animal Farm, a novel which Wyatt and Andy Serkis plan to film). * An earlier version of the script gave Koba's official Gen-Sys designation as "Nanotherapy, beta version: Male Test Subject #11". The same script emphasised Koba's sinister nature, with the lab assistants noting that "some are born rotten". Before their revolt, Caesar and Rocket escaped from their facility and broke into the lab in search of Caesar's mother. In return for a bracelet, Rocket freed Koba, who then killed Robert Franklin before returning to his cage, effectively framing Caesar. After the revolt, Koba lingered behind the ape army, infecting Steven Jacobs with the fatal virus and following across the bridge after the path had already been cleared. A deleted scene on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes showed Jacobs being given the ALZ-113 by the devious Koba. * In another deleted scene on the Blu-Ray and DVD version of the film, Koba finds a shotgun in the woods at the film's climax and learns how to use it. * Bonobos appear similar to chimps, except they are darker, smaller and tend to have longer limbs and longer hair on the tops of their heads. While Koba acts aggressively in the film, in reality bonobos never share this trait with chimpanzees. Bonobos solve conflicts through complex sexual behaviors while chimpanzees tend to solve conflicts with violence and aggression. * In one scene of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Koba may have spoke in which it sounded like he said "Amon". * Of all the apes that play active parts in Rise, ''Koba is the only one that didn't inhale the ALZ-113 when Caesar released it on the other apes. He received the ALZ-113 at Gen-Sys Laboratories when Will and his team administered it to him. * At age 26 Koba is so far the oldest known bonobo to appear in the films, it is unknown if any of the other apes surpass him in age. Trivia *Koba's relationship with Caesar, in Dawn, is a direct mirror of the relationship between "Caesar" from the original movie series and his leading military commander, General Aldo. In the fifth film, ''Battle for the Planet of the Apes, soon after the collapse of human civilization (through nuclear war) Caesar and Aldo become divided over how to treat surviving humans. Caesar wants to coexist with them, while Aldo wants to exterminate them. *Toby Kebbell replaced Christopher Gordon as Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. *Koba makes two appearances in the first TV spot for Dawn. The first is him sitting on his horse at Caesar's side and the second is him on his horse, riding through the forest. *In the article by Collider, Toby Kebbell revealed a huge chunk of Koba's backstory revealing how Koba has come to despise humans and how he became blinded in one eye. *Koba is the very first and only known bonobo to appear in the latest reboot film series of Planet of the Apes. His very first appearance is in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and his current and final appearance will be in third film. * Normally bonobos are peaceful that never resort to violence however, Koba is the most violent bonobo in Caesar's kingdom. ** This may be due to his many years of abuse and neglect. * Though Koba is supposedly killed when Caesar drops him, sounds of moving rubble and an ape breathing hard suggest that Koba is alive and breathing. * In the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Official Movie Novelization, Koba is referred to as "One-Eye" in the humans' point of view. Image Gallery KOBA-V (3).jpg|Concept Art. KOBA-V (6).jpg|Concept Art. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes_koba.png|Koba writes. wetaKoba.jpg|Christopher Gordon as Koba. Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes15.jpg|trailer shot. ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg|Eye test. Koda.jpg|You know the drill. Play Dead. Koba 4.jpg|Concept art. Risesketch2.jpg|Koba, Rocket and Lucky art. page-start.jpg|Koba will Rebel. Off Koba.jpg|Koba Poster for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Koba Action Figure. DOTPOTA.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toby Kebbell during a night time scene with Nick Thurston and Lee Ross. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback with a gun in his hand. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human playtime. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Koba and Caesar. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba in the Forest. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Koba with Caesar and Malcolm. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2-620x391.jpg|Koba looking ruthless. Koba snarls.png|Koba snarls at humans. Koba finds the humans' armory.png|Koba stumbles upon the humans' armory. Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png|Koba and 2 chimpanzees. Koba in Ape Village.png|Koba sad. dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. 10295696_891647480851048_2991219750702535875_n.jpg|Koba looking Fierce. Koba & River.png|Koba and Blue Eyes in the burning Ape Village. Koba with machine gun.png|Koba kills humans. Koba kills human.png|Koba opens fire. Koba amuses humans 4.png Koba amuses humans 2.png Koba amuses humans.png Koba snarls 3.png Koba speaks.png|Koba accuses Caesar of loving humans more then apes. Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png|Koba advances on Alexander and Malcolm. Koba warpaint.png|Koba during Caesar's speech to the humans. Koba on the move.jpg|Koba on the prowl. Koba spreads falsehood.png Fight for Caesar.png Koba & Blue-Eyes charge into war.png|Koba and Blue Eyes ride into battle. Koba and apes hunt deer.jpeg|Koba and apes hunting deer|link=Koba Caesar appears.jpeg Koba asking Muarice where's Caesar.jpeg Koba on tower.jpeg Koba questions Rocket.png Koba leads apes to human armory.png Koba declares war on humanity.png Koba turns to see Caesar lunge at him.png|Koba turns to see Caesar lunge at him Koba tries to climb back up.png|Koba climbing up Koba looks at Caesar.png|Koba looks up at Caesar|link=Koba Koba seeks forgivness.png|Koba seeks for forgivness|link=Koba Koba shocked at Caesar's new resolve.png Koba's death.png|Koba falls to his death Koba turns to 2 humans.png Koba snarls at Caesar.png Koba prepares to kill Carver.png Koba places his plan in motion.png Koba humiliated in front of the apes & humans.png Koba heeds Caesar's call for assistence.png 1531549 741383225909933 8609724706505193936 n.jpg|Notes on Koba's time as a lab pet. Koba's plan is set in motion.png Koba's plea to kill the humans.png References Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Apes Category:Bonobos Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:NECA Figurines Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs Category:Ape King Advisors Category:Unknown Status Category:Alphas Category:Killed by Caesar (CE)